Card Master: Equestria Girls
by Magick Tricks
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is the new student at Canterlot Academy. She needs to make friends, get good grades and she's forced into the card game Armor Duel. Can she become the best of the best? Can she become a Card Master at Canterlot Academy.
1. It's Time to Duel Twilight Sparkle!

**Title: Card Master: Equestria Girls**

**Summary: A new card game has swept the nation. It's called Armor Duels, and everyone in Equestria is playing it like an obsession. A decent Armor Duelist named Twilight Sparkle transfers to Canterlot Academy. She meets five friends who show her how to duel better than she currently is dueling. These new friendships unlock potential to protect Equestria from the dangers that threaten the nation. Dangers of the magical sort, that can only be defeated through the magic of friendship, and six cards given to each.**

**Story is based off of the Card Master series by Richard Omega**

**Original concept for this story was inspired by my own Card Master story called "Card Master: Vanguard".**

**This story is set in an alternate universe of Equestria Girls.**

**Episode 1**

Twilight drove along the highway of Equestria. It has been raining hard all day today. Twilight can't see out of the windshield well enough, despite having the wipers set to max. But she knew what traveling in this weather was a bad idea. Still she had to be at Canterlot Academy in time for her orientation of the co-ed dormitory she was staying in for the rest of the school year.

In the back seat of her car sat her armor dueling deck holder, and deck box. As well as her pet dog Spike, who is sleeping next to the deck holder device. Twilight isn't really good at Armor Duels, but her sister-in-law Cadence taught her some basic skills and gave her one of the new decks released, Magic.

"Oh why did it have to storm like this on today of all days!?"

Spike wakes up for a second to look up at his owner, yawn and then fall back asleep.

_**A thousand years ago… A powerful sorcerer named Starswirl the Bearded helped create a magical game of cards called Armor Duel. This game was played in secret to hide from the Roamin Catholic Church. Only a hundred magicians played the game in Starswirl's tournaments. However the church found out their unholy site of these duels and arrested all involved. Starswirl as well as the others were burned alive at the stake with no trial. A thousand years later. A man named Filthy Rich went on a trip to Trottingham and it was here he rediscovered Armor Duel. He took all knowledge about Armor Dueling back with him to Equestria and made it the latest card game to hit the world. Though some say that the spirit of Starswirl the Bearded and those who died have returned to bless this game with dark magic. Yet that is only a rumor...**_

"_I'm not alone!" I say now every day._

_I have friends who'll stand by me._

_Connecting all the colors of the rainbow._

_Let's spread the magic of friendship across the world!_

_Once I was weak and alone._

_I walked the road of life by myself._

_Now I have friends to walk with me._

_I know that together we can make a change!_

_Within my heart I don't feel so alone!_

_In that case let's Exceed Armor Summon!_

_With you, I know I can be the best! So let's go!_

"_I'm not alone!" from the day I met you all!_

_I feel in my heart that it is true!_

_Together we can be Card Masters!_

_We will walk together hand in hand!_

_You must never give up!_

_We're here for you! So don't cry!_

_Together we will protect this world!_

_Everything will be alright!_

_We must never give up!_

_We're going to make it together!_

_Together we will fight the darkness!_

_Everything will be alright!_

**Canterlot Academy**

Twilight's car pulls into the parking lot for the administration building of the school. She pulls the hood on her purple hoodie sweatshirt, as she climbed out of the car and ran inside. She saw the Headmistress Celestia and Assistant Headmistress Luna waiting by their office checking their watches. Celestia a whitish skin with pink, blue and green hair, On her suit jacket is a sun pin. Luna was a dark blue with blue and and dark blue hair. On her purple shirt is a moon pin. She ran as fast as she could to reach them.

"I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING A FEW MINUTES LATE!" Twilight exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Before bowing respectively as if she was meeting someone important from Japon. "But the weather was terrible and I could have crashed!"

"You're twenty minutes Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said "But I'll let it slide since the storm is really bad out there. Shall we begin?"

"Yes please." Twilight said.

"Follow me…" Celestia stepped forward as she led the way out of the building to the dorm Twilight was going to stay at for an entire school year.

"This is the second floor. Where all of the girls are staying, and so will you." Celestia said as Twilight and Luna followed.

"The girls dorm monitor is Sunset Shimmer. Don't let her bad attitude and bullying threaten you. She just only won every fall formal and spring formal since her freshman year. Her attitude has made her the queen bee of the school. She employs some very unsavory tactics to get what she wants. But I'm pretty sure you can stand up for yourself. She is also one of this school's Card Masters. Well ONE of them anyway. I do allow Armor Dueling in school but as a club. Are you a Duelist?"

"Kind of… I've dabbled in it but I'm not very good." Twilight replied rubbing the back of her head.

"Well good luck dueling here. Sunset Shimmer is usually the one who approves each duel between the students. Now over here is your room GO2-B…"

Once Twilight moved her car over to the Golden Oak parking lot. She finally moved her stuff into the room. Looking at the room there were two beds One for her and one for a roommate. Though she would be staying in her room alone for the time being. There are two closets for clothes. As well as one small TV against the wall beside the door. Twilight picks her side of the room, the right side, and unpacked her belongings.

"So you're the new girl here." Twilight turned around to see a teenage girl around her age. This girl had hair of two colors red and yellow. Her skin was a light orange and her eyes are turquoise She wore a purple t-shirt with a dual color of the sun on the front. She had on an orange skirt that went to her knees, with a yellow and purple stripe running down the length.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer" the girl said. "And I'll be your dorm monitor for the rest of this school year. So if you cause trouble or skip curfew. You're going to answer to me before you have to answer Headmistress Celestia. Believe me new girl. You don't want to cross me."

As she said that last part. Three freshmen ran down the hall. All three were girls. One had light strawberry red hair with a pink bow in it. Her skin was a pale olive color. The second girl was orange skin with short cut purple hair and purple eyes. The final girl was white with green eyes and a dual color of pink and light purple hair. As they ran past two boys chased after them. One was a greenish color with blue hair. He was the taller of the two. The other was shorter of the two and a bit obese. He had short orange brown hair.

"No running in the halls!" the tall one exclaimed. "Stop running or punishment will be worse Crusaders!"

"Let's get them Snails!" the shorter one said. As both leaped into the air to tackle the three girls. However the two are apparently bumbling idiots. So the Crusaders merely dodged and the two slammed into the ground hard. Sunset Shimmer face palms at her cronies stupidity.

"SNIPS! SNAILS!" she called out. "BACK TO YOUR FLOOR RIGHT NOW! I'LL DEAL WITH THEM!"

She turned around to face Twilight again. "See what I have to deal with around. You will do better around here if you don't cause any trouble in Golden Oaks."

Sunset leaves Twilight's room and walks down the hall to the now frightened Crusaders. Twilight sighed and turned around to finish unpacking, until she heard the scream of one of the Crusaders. She peered out her door to see Sunset spanking the olive one with the bow in her hair with her bare hand.

Just then a woman her age wearing a cowboy hat with blonde hair in a long ponytail wearing a plaid button up shirt and jeans. Ran down the hall in a fury. On her jeans at the hips are three apples. Then a blue skinned woman her age as well, with all colors of the rainbow for hair. Ran after the cowgirl, trying to stop her.

"APPLEJACK STOP!" the blue woman screamed. Finally tackling her friend to the ground, just as Sunset was finished with spanking supposed ringleader of the group and was now moving on to the pink and purple haired girl.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE SUNSET!" Applejack screamed at Sunset. "YOU NEVER HIT A CHILD! IT'S AGAINST SCHOOL RULES! EVEN YOU KNOW THAT! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO SUCH A THING!?"

"I've warned them time and time again." Sunset said. "Yet they continued to disobey me."

"WELL REPORT THEM TO CELESTIA! DON'T ASSAULT THEM! THAT IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!"

Sunset had grabbed the white girl and was ready to spank her. Sunset sighed and released the girl, who join her friends. One of whom was laying on the floor crying. "Fine Applejack… Have it your way. But remember Celestia made me dorm monitor in the first place. As she knows I can handle an entire dorm full of bratty stuck up kids. Just you remember that… Oh and Crusaders… You're banned from Duel Club for two weeks."

Sunset walked away and back to her room. Passing by Twilight. I've got my eye on you Twilight Sparkle."

Snips and Snails stood up. Where Snips held out his arms into the air.

"Water tribe!" he said. Before realizing Sunset and Snails are staring at him. "What?"

Twilight ran over to Applejack and the others. Where Applejack was holding the leader of the Crusaders in her arms. Comforting the young girl.

"It's okay Apple Bloom… Your sister Applejack is here for ya."

As soon as Twilight reaches them. A woman who is pale white runs down the hall. She is wearing a bedazzled white tank top with blue jeans. With purple and white jewels on it. Her hair is long and purple. While her eyes were sapphire blue. She latches onto the white girl and hugs her.

"Oh Sweetie Belle! Please tell me Sunset Shimmer didn't hurt you too." she exclaimed.

"No Rarity… I'm fine." Sweetie Belle said tears running down her face.

The blue woman with the rainbow hair hugged the orange girl. "Sorry Scootaloo… I was hoping this would NEVER happen."

"Thank you Rainbow Dash."

"Sunset Shimmer has gone to far this time!" Applejack said. "We should all complain to Headmistress Celestia!"

Rainbow Dash let go of Scootaloo before turning around and giving Twilight Sparkle her attention.

"You must be new here. I'm Rainbow Dash."

Twilight shook Rainbow Dash's hand. "Twilight Sparkle."

"Well welcome to Tartarus Twilight Sparkle." Rainbow Dash said. "With Sunset Shimmer in charge of this dorm we'll never get to have any peace and quiet."

"I'll say!" Twilight turned around and saw two other women. One was so bubbly that it seems nothing can stop her cheerful mood. This woman was pink skinned, blue eyed and had a poofy head of bubblegum pink hair. The other woman is pastel yellow skinned with sea green eyes and long pink hair.

"Oh my… Maybe we should finally go to Celestia and get her to stop this!" the yellow woman said.

"We have to now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Sunset Shimmer has gone WAY too far this time! Remember the time she locked me out in the pouring rain last year for being ten seconds late after curfew? I got really sick and then she had the audacity to force to my classes that morning too! You wouldn't believe how many got sick because of me!"

"She threw out all of my candy and treats from Sugar Cube Corner last week!" the pink woman said. "She just threw them into the dumpster and told me I was hyper enough!"

"She gave all of my pets to the local pound to be put down." the yellow one said. "I managed to save them all in time!"

"She threw away my family's Fizzy Apple Cider at last years Fall Formal." Applejack said. "She makes these pointless and stupid rules and enforces them to torment us! Everyone of us has been put through her harsh punishments!"

"Remember that time she threw paint all OVER my beautiful clothes that I made myself!?" Rarity exclaimed. "She told me it was because I'm NOT allowed to have such pretty outfits!"

The pink woman noticed Twilight as the others continued to list complaints of Sunset Shimmer's cruel and unusual punishments. "You must be new here. I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Twilight Sparkle!"

"Over here is Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy."

"It's um… Nice to meet you Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"So who is with me in reporting Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow Dash asked. All present in the hallway cheered. Sunset Shimmer watched all of this and snorted. She knew Celestia of all people wouldn't punish her. She made sure of that a while ago with attaching the complaint box to a built incinerator. She wouldn't believe how she was able to do that without Celestia, Luna or anyone else in dorm noticing it.

Celestia looked down at the paper of complaints she had just received moments ago. Sunset Shimmer sat in total fear and horror in Celestia's office. Luna peering over her older sister's shoulder at the complaints.

"Sunset Shimmer… I do believe you know why I called you in tonight."

"Y-yes Headmistress." Sunset said nervously. Seriously she looked about ready to burst into tears and kill herself in front of the Headmistress and Assistant Headmistress.

"Let me read off these list of complaints. Assault, throwing paint onto someone else's own clothes and the forcing her to wear her pajamas to class the next day, sending another students to the local pound to be put down, leaving a student to get sick from being left out in the rain and the nerve to force her to go to class, and that is the only stuff from the girl's floor too. Don't get me started on what you did on the boy's floor. Also let's not forget what you did to your opponent at the Spring Formal, which is cyberbullying by the way."

"It wasn't THAT bad Headmistress." Sunset said.

"YOU RUINED HER REPUTATION! SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF! YOU'RE FORTUNATE THAT HER ROOMMATE CAUGHT BEFORE SHE COULD EVEN GO THROUGH WITH IT! NOT ONLY THAT BUT SHE TRANSFERRED TO CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL AFTER IT AND SHE'S DOING MUCH BETTER THAN SHE DID HERE!"

"Um… Sorry…?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore Sunset. You're lucky I don't just expel you right here and now. But these charges are serious and must be handled accordingly. Sunset Shimmer, I hear by remove you as dorm monitor AND ban you from Golden Oak dormitory or any dorm on this campus for that matter."

"But I live in Baltimare! Where am I going to live on the streets!?"

"It is fortunate Sunset Shimmer. That you will be given an apartment within the city. But I only paid for the first month of your stay there. You will have to find a part time job and fend for yourself. Unless you want to come to school smelling everyday like a homeless person?"

"The apartment will be good." Sunset said.

"Good… Get your stuff out and meet me in the parking lot." Celestia said. "I will drive you to your new apartment since you don't really have a driver's license or a car for that matter."

Everyone gathered on the girls floor to watch Sunset Shimmer take her walk of shame to the parking lot. Even Twilight who was shuffling her deck of armor duel cards. Sunset happen to notice this and put a smile on her face. Something she knew that would make her feel better is if she beat the new girl in a duel. Tomorrow was the day that Duel Club met in the gym. Sunset had a plan on getting her vengeance. Even if Twilight had nothing to do with her getting banned.

It was the next day and Duel Club was going to begin in about ten minutes. Rainbow Dash and the others saw Twilight with her magic deck yesterday. So they tried their best to convince Twilight to join the club. Unfortunately Twilight refused and now they just resorted to drag her along kicking and screaming literally.

"BUT I WANT TO JOIN THE SCIENCE CLUB!" Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'M NOT EVEN GOOD AT ARMOR DUELING!"

"Come on girl!" Applejack said as she was holding onto Twilight's left leg for dear life. While Rainbow Dash held onto Twilight's right leg. Both legs trying to get out of their tight grip.

"Don't make this more difficult than it is Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Besides you might actually have fun here." Pinkie said as Fluttershy and Rarity followed her inside the gym.

"Stop your crying baby!" a boy shouted and the students had a good laugh. Twilight finally stopped screaming her head off and was let go immediately. After dusting herself off and standing up Twilight hooked her deck holder onto her left arm. She grabbed her deck from it's box and shuffled them before placing them into the deck holder.

A pale blue girl with silver hair and wearing a blue hoodie sweatshirt, that has a crescent moon and stars printed on the side stood up. She quieted everyone down to begin the meeting of this year's Duel Club.

"Due to Sunset Shimmer being forced out of Golden Oak dorm and banned from staying on campus. The Great and Powerful Trixie will be taking over Duel Club until Sunset can actually show her face around school." Trixie said, "Now we appear to have a new student joining our ranks. So she must know the rules of Duel Club. First rule is don't talk about Duel Club. Second rule is don't talk about Duel Club. Third rule is if this your first time here. You have to duel."

"That is a cliche movie reference and you know it Trixie!" the boy from earlier said.

"That is enough out of you!" Trixie replied. "So Twilight… You will duel against me."

"I object" came a all too familiar voice. Her eyes could be seen in the darkness of the gym's girls locker room. Her deck holder on her left arm and five cards in her left hand. Sunset Shimmer eyes glowed a dark color for a second. Too quick for anyone to really notice it. As she walked slowly out of the shadows with a wicked smile on her face. As she finally enters into the light. People boo her and call for her to be dragged out of Duel Club. Fortunately Celestia arrived seconds later.

"Sunset Shimmer! I would have thought that I told you to take a couple days off of school to adjust into your new living space! What are you doing here? You didn't school all day today so you can't BE here!"

"Oh Headmistress… How kind of you to join us in Duel Club." Sunset said as her sanity slowly drifted away and she started chuckling in a maniacal manner. "Who would run Duel Club then? Me or that incompetent Trixie?"

"Hey!" Trixie said offended.

"Plus I want to duel the new girl." Sunset pointed directly at Twilight Sparkle. "I blame her for this whole mess."

"Me!? What did I do to you!"

"Oh I need someone to blame Twilight. I'm not just going to blame it all on me now am I? I'm too proud to do that. So do you accept my challenge?"

"I…" Twilight was unsure. She wanted to refuse the challenge as Sunset Shimmer is one of six Card Masters on campus. Trixie is one too but Twilight didn't know it at that point. Her new friends stare and assure that she can do this. She just had to beat Sunset Shimmer in her first duel in months. Everyone was waiting with baited breath on her decision. "I accept…"

Celestia shook her head. "So be it Sunset Shimmer, but lose here and you'll be suspended for an entire week. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. Please come over real quick before the duel starts."

The six new friends gathered by Celestia as she pulled out a few cards from her pocket. She said "These cards are from my Harmony deck. I used to duel every once and a while. But I gave it up to run this academy full time. I want you six to have these cards."

They each pick one card and place it in their deck randomly. Not even bothering to look at what they had. Celestia handed over a couple of cards to Twilight. Of course Celestia looked them first and knew they will serve Twilight quite well. "As Sunset Shimmer is a Card Master I give you these cards to help you against her. Nobody ever defeated me with the cards I gave you from my deck. These will help you defeat her. I know it."

Twilight didn't know what to say, but all she did was leave and walk over to her spot on the gym. Sunset stood on the opposite end. Sunset appeared to have finally lost all sanity she had, as her eyes were now a indigo color instead of turquoise.

"When I'm done with you Twilight Sparkle… YOU'LL BEGGING ME FOR MERCY FOR WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU!"

"Just bring it Sunset! Your words are about as empty as your soul!" Twilight said. "The fact that you can't do anything to me shows just how powerless you are right now!"

**Twilight HB: 50**

**Sunset HB: 50**

"Just shut up and DUEL ME!" Sunset picks a card from the five in her left hand and lays them on the deck holder. Which has folded out into a advanced mechanical device for placing all cards to be played. "I summon my monster Sunfire Kitty!"

A portal of fire appears on the gym floor. Within seconds a house cat covered in molten metal armor and composed of nothing but fire hopped out of it. It purrs and cleans itself.

**Sunfire Kitty**

**ATK: 1000**

**DEF: 500**

"I'll lay this card face down and end my turn!" Sunset lays one card onto her holder face down.

Twilight looked at the five cards she drew first and saw she didn't draw any monster cards. All she had was spell and trap cards. She was screwed… She knew she could lose this duel before she drew any decent cards from her deck.

**To be continued...**


	2. Rise of Nightmare Moon

Twilight looked at the hand she drew for a second before noticing one card she could actually use. It wasn't a armor card or a monster card, but it will do. She took that card and laid it onto her holder.

"I play the Element of Magic card!" Twilight said with a cocky grin, "It allows me to nullify any of your spell cards for one turn and allows me to draw another card to play."

Twilight drew a card and grinned even more when she realized what it was. It was a monster card.

"Now I summon Purple Fire Breathing Dragon!" a wingless dragon appears onto the field The creature is large and colored purple with green spines.

**Purple Fire Breathing Dragon**

**ATK: 1000**

**DEF: 500**

"I end my turn."

"well we seem to be evenly match with our monsters now Twilight." Sunset said before more maniacal chuckling to herself. "But I think I can beat you at your own game."

She flips over the face down card and activates it. "I play my spell card! Solar Eclipse! With this card I can summon anyone of my lunar monster cards into play. So I play Moonfire Dog!"

A indigo doberman with silver armor appears onto the field next to the cat.

**Moonfire Dog**

**ATK: 1000**

**DEF: 500**

"Plus this card is an eclipse card and WILL allow me to combine them to form one monster! Combine Eclipse Beast!"

The cat and dog on the field vanish and it their place is a orange and blue hybrid monster with a cat head and a dog head side by side. It's armor is a combination of silver and gold.

**Eclipse Beast**

**ATK: 2000**

**DEF: 1000**

"Attack Purple Fire Breathing Dragon!" Sunset ordered and the monster did what it was told. Firing a blue ball of flame out of the dog's head and an orange ball of fire out of the cat head. Both fireballs converged into one and slammed into Twilight's dragon monster, destroying it instantly.

**Twilight's HB: 35**

**Sunset's HB: 50**

"Come on Twilight!" Rainbow Dash screamed from the sidelines. "Kick her worthless flank!"

"We believe in you Twilight!" Pinkie added.

"Your turn Twilight." Sunset said proudly.

Twilight tossed her two cards played into the graveyard. She drew two more and looked at them more closely.

"Eureka!" Twilight exclaimed. She laid card onto her holder and activated it. "With resurrection I can revive my Fire Breathing Dragon and with this Sorcerer's Might card I can increase Dragon's attack points!"

**Purple Fire Breathing Dragon**

**ATK: 1500**

**DEF: 500**

"So…? That doesn't mean anything. Eclipse Beast has two thousand attack points. That dragon can't do anything."

"You're right!" Twilight said, "But I haven't ended my turn yet! I'm going to activate this trap card! Magic Seal! I can finally nullify your monster's defense and attack points for one turn! Take it out Dragon!"

The Purple Fire Breathing Dragon monster fires a green flame out of it's mouth and hits a defenseless Eclipse Beast head on and destroys it."

**Twilight's HB: 35**

**Sunset's HB: 35**

"You think you're so clever Twilight Sparkle!" Sunset shouted, "But remember I am a Card Master. The best of the best! I never got to where I am by letting fate decide if I would win! I chose to flip fate the finger and forge my own destiny!"

"Yet your destiny has been to hurt others and live their lives in pain! That is ALL you've done! Yet I actually got here and I feel I'm making friends already! Your turn!"

Sunset just merely laid a card face down. "Since I know you're going to lose to me. I'll just lay this card face down and end my turn."

"Your overconfidence is going to lead to your downfall Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight said. "Because I now will summon…"

Twilight was cut off by a card glowing inside her deck. The card flew and landed into her hand. She looked at it and recognised it as her Element of Magic card. On the sidelines a card within the decks of Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack's own deck glowed. They pulled out their cards and realized that their own element card was glowing as well.

Rarity looked at her card and said "Element of Generosity…"

Rainbow held up her Element of Loyalty card, Fluttershy her Element of Kindness card, Applejack the Element of Honesty, and Pinkie the Element of Laughter card.

Then a new card in Twilight's deck glowed. It was drawn out into her hand. She stared at it and noticed it had six gems on the face. Five gems circling the middle gem as a six pointed pink star.

"The Elements of Harmony…" Twilight looked at Celestia who was watching the whole match in the back of the audience. She only nodded to Twilight as if she knew these cards contained some kind of magic to them. But magic is impossible to do physically. Twilight kept the Elements of Harmony card and she drew two new cards. One was Starswirl the Sorcerer armor card and the other was the Unicorn Sorceress synthesis armor card.

"First I play the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight activates the card. "With it I can increase the attack points by a thousand per Element of Harmony. Since there are a total of six cards that means six thousand attack points. But that is not all! I Exceed Armor Summon Starswirl the Sorcerer card! Then I synthesis armor that with my unicorn sorceress card to become Starswirl the Bearded Unicorn! I'm NOT going to let this chance of beating you before you summon a armor card Sunset! This is where it ends with YOUR defeat!"

The Starswirl card attached a star covered robe with bells and a hat with bells onto Twilight's body. The unicorn card grew a purple horn out of her forehead. Finally a long grayish silver beard formed under her chin and mouth. With her armor attached she was ready to finish this match.

**Starswirl the Sorcerer**

**ATK: 3000**

**DEF: 100**

**Elements of Harmony**

**Grants six thousand attack points for each element.**

**Unicorn Sorceress**

**ATK: 100**

**DEF: 0**

**Starswirl the Bearded**

**ATK: 9100**

**Def: 100**

Twilight summoned magical energy to her hands and then fires it all into one big ball of energy. The ball of energy hit Sunset Shimmer head on and wiped her entire health bar to zero instantly.

**Twilight HB: 35**

**Sunset HB: 0**

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Sunset cried. Her victory… Was she not allowed to have one victory against the new girl? Black energy started exiting out of Sunset's body as if it was smoke. Which caused everyone to look very concerned. "I'll be back for you Twilight Sparkle! Just you wait!"

The doors leading outside of the gym burst open and a still 'smoking' Sunset Shimmer ran outside into the rain. Just as the sun peered through the clouds. The sunlight shining directly onto Sunset Shimmer as she fell to her knees as she screamed to the heavens on her defeat by the new girl who couldn't duel worth a damn to Sunset. Tears mixed with the rain as Sunset Shimmer wailed to the fading rain storm.

"Why…? Why can't everything go my way this past few days?" Sunset wiped tears and rain from her face as she screamed again into the heavens. "ARE YOU TRYING TO PUNISH ME FOR SOMETHING GOD!? DO YOU HATE ME FOR SOME REASON!? DO YOU WANT ME TO BE THE BUTT OF YOUR JOKES!? WELL HERE I AM! COME GET ME YOU BASTARD!"

Sunset Shimmer hung her down and faced the grassy ground below her. More tears came her way as she tried to stop crying. She didn't need anyone to see her weak. She heard footsteps in the soft grass and turned to look behind her. What she saw made her stare in total shock. It was an older woman who held up a card with a turquoise pentacle on the front. The card glowed a eerily turquoise color before Sunset Shimmer let out a scream that shattered any and all serenity with the day. This scream was heard from the doorway, and cause Celestia and the students to rush out onto the field to find Sunset Shimmer laying there dead.

"What happened to her?" asked a young woman with blue and white hair and blue skin. Celestia leaned down and checked Sunset's pulse. When there was no pulse to find. Celestia shook her head grimly.

"She's dead…" Celestia grimly said. "Quick take her to the infirmary. I can handle the rest."

"We need to call the police Headmistress Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. "They need to know a student died on campus!"

"They won't believe us if we say a perfectly healthy girl just dropped dead Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia said. "Besides this has happened before you came here. Only last week as a matter of fact."

"Last week?"

"Yes Twilight… Sunset Shimmer's soul has been ripped out her own body by a powerful magical force!"

"WHAT!?" Twilight couldn't even believe the words out of Celestia's mouth. "There is no such thing as magic! There is only science! Magicians use science and optical illusions to dazzle the crowd at their stage shows! What you just said makes no sense whatsoever!"

"I know you wouldn't believe me Twilight. But trust me when I say that I can handle it from here."

Celestia threw open the door to her sister's office. Luna laid on the floor in front of her desk. Black energy oozed out of her body like it did with Sunset Shimmer.

"SISTER!" Celestia exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I am Tia…" Luna replied. "it's just that…"

"Sunset Shimmer's soul took it's toll on you. Why do you let HER take control? This can't continue anymore. I'll defeat her even if you won't."

Luna's eyes changed from her regular human eyes to slitted dragon eyes. Whatever had control over her, was in charge once more.

"I'm sorry…" Luna said in a deep demonic voice. "But I can't allow you to defeat me."

Soon Luna produced another card used to steal Sunset Shimmer's soul and Celestia didn't have the chance to run. Within seconds her soul was ripped from her body and absorbed by the card. Which then transferred it to Luna.

"Soon I, Nightmare Moon, will fully awaken." Luna/Nightmare Moon said. "Then I will bring about the apocalypse with my soul army at my side."

The next day Celestia hasn't said a word about what was going on over the PA system Twilight thought. Then again she wants to keep this under wraps as it has been for some time now. She just laid on her bed in the dorm. While Spike laid on the bed next to her. A book in front of her, on science, of course. Twilight was reading until an announcement came over the school PA system, which did include the dorms.

"This is Assistant Headmistress Luna speaking." Luna said in her Nightmare Moon voice. "Your Headmistress Celestia has been indisposed of for the moment. I will be taking over for the rest of the school year…"

A knock at her door broke Twilight out of her train of thinking. She opened the door and saw Applejack standing on the other end.

"We're having a emergency dorm meeting in the lounge sugarcube." she said. "We're going to talk about the announcement."

In the lounge Twilight took a seat next Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Applejack took charge of the meeting in Sunset's absence. It's not like Sunset can argue anymore.

"Settle down everyone!" Applejack exclaimed to everyone crowded into the lounge. There was barely any room to sit, let alone move around. Each dorm can hold up to only fifty people max, and each room is filled at Golden Oak.

Once everyone quieted down. Applejack continued what she was going on. "We all just heard Assistant Headmistress Luna said. Headmistress Celestia has been indisposed of for the time being and she has taken over the school."

"But why has she taken over the school and for what purpose?" Rarity asked.

"We could be here all day talking about the why. We need to take action right now!" Applejack replied.

As they continued to argue, rather than discuss, about Luna. Luna herself watched from a hiding place within the dorm. In fact she is using a spell card that allows her to become invisible for a certain amount of time.

'So they plan on taking action against me. Without even knowing why I'm doing this? They will all fall one after the other. Soon the reign of Nightmare Moon can begin…' Luna thought.


End file.
